oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Enakhra's Lament
Official description Walkthrough Cannot be boosted. Not required but would be very helpful |items= *A pickaxe (can be obtained in quest) or Dwarven Army Axe *A chisel or DAA (a chisel stored on the toolbelt will work for carving the statue but not for building the wall, so bring one in your inventory) *A tinderbox or Dwarven Army Axe *2 5KG granite block (can be obtained in quest with 45 mining) *52 KG of sandstone (Bring 5 10kg and one 2kg, or mine with 45 mining. 32kg is for the base, 20kg for the body) *1 loaf of bread (or Cake) *Enough runes to cast Fire Bolt (or better), Wind Bolt (or better), and Crumble Undead successfully (it is possible to splash) *A candle (a Black candle will not work) *1 of each: log, oak log, willow log, maple log *Soft clay (bring two if you want to have a camel mask) *1 coal (obtainable during quest) *Some Waterskins or an Enchanted water tiara. *A Knife *Coins for Shantay pass (and carpet transportation) |monsters to kill= *None }} See Enakhra's Temple for maps of the temple that features in this quest. If you need to teleport out of the temple during the quest, you can re-enter the temple through a secret entrance just east of the spot on which you built the statue. A sculptor in the desert Before you begin, make sure you have some prayer points as you need them to show that you can not be hurt to one of the guards. There is no fighting in this quest; however, you will take a bit of damage, so you should take 1 or 2 sharks. It is highly recommended you bring all the items required for this quest with you as it is a long way back to a bank. Speak to Lazim just outside the desert quarry. He will tell you about how he wishes to sculpt but had an accident and cannot do it himself. Offer to help him, and get 32 kilograms of sandstone by mining it in the quarry (if you forgot your pickaxe take one from the rock nearby). Lazim will not take more than 32 kg, so if necessary, break up your blocks with your chisel. He will not accept 5kg sandstone blocks for the base of the statue. Players will find it much simpler to deal with Lazim if they bring him their sandstone after each piece they mine. Also, mine 1 coal if you didn't start with one. Building a statue After you've given Lazim exactly 32 kg, he will attach them with magic to make a 32kg sandstone block. Use your chisel on the block that he gives you to make a sandstone base. Talk to him again, then use the base on the flat ground next to him. You now need 20 kg of sandstone for the body. After you've given him the required amount and he gives you the 20kg sandstone block, use your chisel on it to make a sandstone body and then attach it to the base. Once attached to the base, chisel the body once more to get more intricate details on the statue (you must use the chisel in your inventory on the headless statue, the chisel in your toolbelt will not work here). Lazim will tell you to create a head next. You must then choose a head to sculpt. For players who have completed The Giant Dwarf, this choice may seem familiar. Your options include Lazim, Icthlarin, Zamorak, Akthanakos, or a camel, but it doesn't matter which one you choose. You also have the choice of using your own head, but Lazim will refuse. To create the head mine a 5 kg block of granite (make sure it's GRANITE, not sandstone!) then chisel it. You will need to create another head later, so mine a second 5 kg block of granite as well but do not chisel it. You will need later on in the quest. An "accidental" discovery Use the head on the statue. The weight of the statue will cause the ground underneath it to collapse, making you and Lazim fall into an ancient temple. Once inside, you'll find the statue shattered, so speak to Lazim. NOTE: If for whatever reason you leave temple there is a rock directly east of the spot you made the statue on that will open up to allow you access Take the silver M sigil off the pedestal just south of where Lazim and you fell. Now, use your chisel on the statue to get a stone left arm, stone right arm, stone left leg, and stone right leg, which you'll use as keys to unlock the doors to the rooms. Go around the rooms by walking in a circle. As you encounter one of the four doors, examine and then unlock it with the corresponding body part. Watch the cut scenes of Enakhra (a Zamorakian Mahjarrat) and take the Z sigil, R sigil, and K sigil as you pass. These, with the M sigil, make up the consonants of Zamorak. After you've unlocked all of the outer doors with your four limbs, return to speak to Lazim. He will give you the head you created earlier. Go toward the middle and use the sigils to unlock the four doors. (You can examine to doors to learn which sigil will open them.) Unlock all four doors from the inside, then go up the ladder and place the head on the pedestal in front of the barrier. The head fits, but it's not big enough to unlock the gate. Cutscenes Enakhra completes temple.png|Enakhra completes the temple. Attempting to kill Enakhra.png|The Avarrockians attempt to kill Enakhra... Avarrockians killed.png|But have failed. Meeting Athanakos.png|Athanakos attempts to convert her to the Zarosian side. EnakhraandAkthanakos.PNG|Enakhra tricks Akhanakos that she's changed... Enakhra freezes Athanakos.png|And freezes him to become a Boneguard. Creating weapons for Zamorak.png|Enakhra's love for Zamorak is endless, and she attempts to create weapons for him. The magical barrier Use your soft clay on the pedestal to make a mould, and then use the chisel on the remaining piece of medium-sized granite to carve a new stone head. Place this granite camel head into the pedestal to be greeted by another cut scene. If you forget to bring another 5kg Granite then go back to the room with Lazim in it and climb up the ladder and climb the sand pile to get out of the temple. (Optional: use a second soft clay on the granite head on the pedestal to make a camel mask for yourself. If you want to make a camel mask after the quest, just go to the pedestal again and create one with soft clay.) .]] Lazim now appears next to you. Talk to him, and he will tell you to solve the puzzles in the rooms. You must light the four globes on the pedestal—based on the four classes of the Ancient Magicks spells—before you can pass the magical barrier and proceed north. Here is how to light each one: *Note you have to talk to Lazim and Pentyn before you can do the '''Ice' and Smoke puzzles.'' Blood Take the north-west corridor, and talk to the Pentyn. He will speak of how he believes you to be a Mahjarrat and how he has been tortured for many years. Give him a loaf of bread. Be careful not to eat the bread, right-click it to use it on him. He'll still be stuck but will no longer be hungry, and you'll be able to ask him all three questions about the temple. Ice Take the west corridor, and cast fire bolt (or better) on the frozen fountain to thaw it. Shadow Take the east corridor, and investigate each brazier to see which item belongs to it. Use the appropriate item on the brazier to light it. The items are: Log, oak log, willow log, maple log, white candle, and coal. If you linger in the room before lighting a brazier, tiny biting insects swarm all over you, rapidly hitting 10 life points. Smoke Take the north-east corridor, and cast a Wind bolt (or better) on the furnace grate to clear the smoke out of the room. NOTE: Auto-casting will NOT work for this. You must right click the spell from list and choose "Cast" then click the furnace grate. An unexpected discovery After all four globes are lit, talk to Lazim and then go north through the barrier. Climb up the ladder. Go south, and you'll see a Boneguard. Talk to it, and then cast crumble undead. You can now climb over the Pile of bones. It is not necessary to take and bury the big bones the Boneguard dropped. Climb down the northern stone ladder in this room. You'll meet another Boneguard. Talk to it, and it will attack you. Turn on protect from melee (or deflect melee) to prove you are not so easy to bring down. Then, it will tell you that it was put under Enakhra's control. Agree to seal her in her temple by building a wall. Take three sandstone blocks from the pile of rubble and use them to build up the wall, using your chisel to trim each brick after you set it up. Once you've built the wall, Enakhra will speak. Talk to the Boneguard, who will reveal himself to be another Mahjarrat, Akthanakos. He follows Zaros and is Enakhra's arch rival. You will then see a short cut scene. Enakhra will destroy your wall and teleport away to have her final battle with Akthanakos. Reward *2 quest points *7,000 Experience *7,000 Experience *7,000 Experience *7,000 Experience *Camulet, which allows you to talk to camels and teleport to the temple four times. It can be recharged by using camel dung on it, with such a method able to be used an unlimited number of times. *Camel mask (use a piece of clay on the pedestal with the globes on it to make) *5 Big bones (picked up from the bone guard) Music unlocked *Lament Required for completing *The Ritual of the Mahjarrat Trivia *Lazim says, "The last adventurer to help me was carrying around a girl in a barrel." This is a reference to The Tourist Trap. *The globes are named after the types of Ancient Magicks spells (blood, ice, smoke, and shadow) *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I freed Akthanakos from his boneguard curse, which enraged his rival, Enakhra. They’ve both gone north to continue their battle." * After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And then Akthanakos and Enakhra went away to the north to continue fighting!" to which she replies, "A battle between two such powerful beings will take much time and unleash much energy. I hope that the natural world is not damaged in this conflict!" * The four sigils, Z, M, R, and K are the four consonants in Zamorak's name. * If you look carefully during each of the cutscenes, the specks of dark grey that appear sometimes appear as Zamorak's symbol. fi:Enakhra's Lament nl:Enakhra's Lament Category:Mahjarrat Category:Desert quests Category:Enakhra's Lament